Sleeping Portals
by Lossien
Summary: The story of a new Herald from a strange place, speaking a language similar to Karasite, yet slightly different... Reviews welcome
1. The Meeting of a Life Time

Disclaimer:

One: I do not own the Heralds of Valdemar series, as much as I'd love to.

Two: I know it's fictional, as is this piece of work.

Three: Yes, I changed my name.

Four: This never actually happened.

Five: This is definitally a Mary Sue. You've been warned.

Now, I'd love to get reviews telling me what you think, and what you would have done differently. Lemme know.

Legend:

_thoughts_

::_mindspeak_::

**Shouting**

::**_mindshouting_**::

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night as I lay in my bed, thinking. Alright, I'll be honest. It was far from stormy. The last I had seen showed a few stars in the darkening sky and not a cloud in sight. Mind you, there's no window in my basement room, so I had no way of knowing if that had changed in the mere hour I had been trying to get to sleep in. Not that I really cared, either. 

Now, here's the embarrassing part when I describe what I was wearing. Y'see, my dad used to do re-enacting, of the war of 1812, right? So he was on the British side (being British and all) and had the red coat and everything. The thing that I now had, as he stopped doing it ages ago, was his undershirt. I kind of adopted it years ago and now wore it to pretend I was in olden days or whatever. Sure, it was really baggy, and big, and yes, I know that most eighteen-year olds don't play dress-up, but I had fun. Anyways, now that you know that, you can probably guess where this is going.

I was wearing the undershirt.

Of course, I had a pair of pajama shorts on underneath, even if you couldn't see them because the shirt was too long. It's the thought that counts. Anywho, I was wearing this undershirt as a nightie, and the shorts, and of course panties and a bra. It was a green bra, just so you know, so it was kinda see-able through the shirt.

So, since you have the background on my attempt to sleep, I should probably switch to third person and a less personalized narrative so that you can get on with the story.

I just wanted to explain everything first.

* * *

That night was an odd one, both here, in this world where you sit on your computer, reading this, and in that other world, the one that most people believe is fictional. Valdemar. 

Stephanie Delingfonte was lying in her bed, tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. It had been a long day for her, starting with waking up at six, to working ten hours, then coming home and eating. Her family was away for the next week, leaving her alone in the house, so she had had to make the meal, then eat it, then clean up afterwards. Once that had been finished, she had some orders to fill, or costumes to make. Now, at ten, knowing that she had to arise at six again the next day, she was lying in bed, her lights off, alarm set, and ready for sleep.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be as restful as she thought.

When she finally did drift off, it was to an odd dream of lightning and portals. She was being chased by something she didn't understand, and the dog was barking, and she kept running into and out of these glowing portals, entering different worlds and lands.

She woke up slowly, her muscles sore as if she had been running. What woke her was the sound of something… she couldn't place her finger on it. She lay with her eyes closed, warmed but the sun with the smell of grass around her. When she realized this, she woke with a start. Her basement bedroom had no sun, no grass, and no smells other than the smell of laundry, which she had just done.

She opened her eyes to a pair of blue ones, and before she could say that this was impossible, something changed her life.

::_Stephanie… my name is Vashul, and I Chose you_:: sounded inside her head.

Every space inside of her, even the ones she didn't know existed, filled with a strange emotion that she vaguely recognized as love. She was sated, for once in her life, and she felt as if she had found her other half. She didn't know how much time passed, but she didn't care. She was lost and found, all at the same time.

Vashul looked away after what seemed like too long and not long enough, his ears cocked as if he heard a sound. And then Stephanie realized that this must be a dream, and when she woke, that wonderful feeling of _fullness_ would be gone.

And with that realization, came the tears.

Stephanie started bawling, clutching at her abdomen with the sobs that racked her body. Now that she knew what this felt like, she was going to have to suffer a lifetime of emptiness, for it was highly unlikely she would have this wonderful dream again. If this was the Valdmar that she had read about in the books, then she knew that it had to be a dream. She couldn't be Chosen in real life, she couldn't ever have this in real life. So she kneeled on the ground in heart-wrenching agony as she felt despair down in the very depths of her, but then, suddenly…

She looked up at Vashul, surprise in her eyes.

::_Lovely, this is no dream. Feel this love, this sharing of the heart. Do not feel sad, for I've found you, and I will never, ever leave you._:: Stephanie felt the love that he sent along their bond, warming her and re-assuring her that nothing could go wrong. She sighed, and knew that, somehow, it would be alright. Then she stood and buried her head in his neck, sending back that feeling of love along with appreciation.

What finally moved her this time was a pressing urge to use the bathroom. She figured that they were somewhere in the Companion's field, due to the lack of tack on her Companion and the woods around them. She figured she might as well try mindspeaking, so she looked over at Vashul and concentrated on their bond. Then, with care to not be too loud, she sent him the words instead of saying them.

::_Vashul…_:: It was tentative, and she knew it.

::_Yes, love?_:: He asked, and she could feel the pride in his mindvoice that she caught onto the technique so easily.

::_I, uh, kinda need to go pee…_:: She lifted her head from his neck and looked at him. He laughed at her!

::_Well, little one, I assume you would rather use an actual bathroom, and that the need is quite urgent. Would you mind going to the Salle?_::

That would certainly answer her question as to what time period it was, based on who was teaching, so she quickly agreed and they set out to the Salle.

They didn't see anyone else on their way there, and Stephanie was more that a little surprised at this fact. She had expected to see trainees coming and going form lessons, maybe archers practicing, certainly someone sparring. But there wasn't a soul. Steph was still puzzled as they came right up to the door and she could hear only faint sounds of one on one practicing. In all of her reading, the only time that there had been only one on one practicing that she could think of was when Herald-Mage Vanyel had been older (before Stefan) and practiced with the Armsmaster. Well, she could always ask…

She thought of that bond again, but this time made it more into a tunnel, just between her and Vashul. There were walls around it, yet it looked perfectly natural, so no one else would know it was there. It would be a private mindspeak.

::_Love, is… is Herald-Mage Vanyel in there?_:: She asked, picking up on Vashul's tendency to use petnames whenever addressing her.

::_Vanyel? No, he's no longer… here. He has been gone a long time._:: There was a sadness in that mind voice, and so Stephanie followed the thread to its natural conclusion.

::_He hasn't even been in the Havens, has he? He and Stefan have been guarding the Forest of Sorrows…_:: Now, Stephanie had never read that per se, but it was basically written as such. She had read the 'Magic's Price' Trilogy, so know she at least knew that they weren't in that time period. So, when else had there only been two people practicing? Wait, there was a time when only two had practiced, but there had been three in the room…

::_It's the Monarch's Own and the Heir, isn't it?_:: Stephanie asked, deciding not to use names in case she was wrong. She was relieved when he agreed readily. She took a few more steps, then paused right in the threshold, waiting for them to acknowledge her, but unwilling to interrupt the practice. Talia was practicing with Albriech in the middle of the room while Elspeth watched. They all seemed to notice her at once, so they concluded the practice and turned to her expectantly.

"Uh… Hi." Stephanie then berated herself on the lack of eloquent speech. 'Hi'? What was she, five?

Just then, Talia said something that she couldn't understand, and so Steph looked at her oddly. She didn't understand as they kept saying different things, getting more and more confused. Just then, Elspeth made a slight movement and Stephanie felt a very tiny brush at her mind. She physically stumbled back and instinctively reached to the ground to draw power up to shield her mind. She clamped the power around her and looked wildly around, even more confused then before.

Talia and Elspeth started speaking among themselves in that strange language, and Stephanie felt a sinking feeling in her heart. Valdemarmian was nothing like English, and she couldn't understand a word they said. In fact, it was unlike any language she'd ever heard before. Then, continuing the thought, she had always thought that Albreich arranged his sentences like the French did, so maybe…

"J'm'scuse, mais je cherche le salle de bain…" she trailed off as they gave her a very odd look. All that she had done was ask for the bath room!

"On une salle de bain ici." Albriech responded, in something that could have been a sister to french, they were so close. Stephanie breathed a huge sigh of relief. Atleast they would understand each other.

"Are you from Karse?" Albreich asked in pseudo-french, clearly puzzled by Steph's strange accent.

"Heh, no, most definitally not. I'm from someplace very… far away. But please, I truly do need to use the washroom." She grinned, feeling better in a language that was second nature to her. At least now she had a use for that French Immersion!

Master Albreich lead her to the washroom and then told her that he would wait for her in the main room of the Salle. She did her thing and then met the three people in the main room.

"I am Albreich, the Weapon's Master." He introduced himself, evidently waiting for her to do the same.

"Ah, yes. I am Stephanie Delingfonte, newly Chosen by Companion Vashul, Herald Trainee. And you must be Herald-Trainee and Heir Elspeth, chosen by Gwena, and the Monarch's Own Herald Talia, Chosen by Rolan." Stephanie bowed to each as she said their names, and was acutly reminded of her… interesting clothing. She would have blushed, if she did such things, but instead went on to another subject. "Monsieur Albreich, I know that it is customary to check a trainee's weapons training after they are enrolled, but as I am here now, would it not work to test me now?" She looked at him hopefully, thinking that now was as good a time as ever to show how little she know.

He looked her over and then nodded. "How much training have you had?"

"Little to none. I used to do some martial arts years ago, then I did fencing."

"Do you know how to use any weapons?"

"Only the epee, and the bow and arrow, thought I am mediocre at best with both."

"What do you do in your spare time?" That one caught Stephanie off-guard.

"What? Er, I mean, I read, write, sleep, eat, heh. Also I sing… I do some sports. Well, only rugby, and that's not really too much exercise. Oh! I also like to play with energy."

She knew that she was not doing well when she mentioned the playing with energies. In fact, she had thrown the sport in there as a way to redeem herself, and the energies thing just slipped out. That was something that she had not wanted to tell a soul. But now that she had said it…

They were speaking amongst themselves, and Stephanie was sick and tired of not knowing what it was about. She took her mental walls in a mental hand and forced her will upon it, allowing her to pick up energy and stray thoughts form others, but not allowing any out. What she got was the general idea that Elspeth was telling the other two about the wall that had appeared from the ground itself when she tried to touch Stephanie's mind. Then, Talia was telling her that it was immoral to touch someone's mind without their permission. It was then that Stephanie remembered that Talia, according to the books she had read, picked up on emotions. With that, she encased her entire Self in the shield, not simply her mind.

Talia stopped mid-word and looked at her, clearly baffled.

"Where… you disappeared?" She asked in Karasite. The sentence made little sense, if you didn't understand where she was coming from.

"I merely exited your world. You exited mine by speaking another language, so why can I not do the same to you?" She was angry at this point.

::_Vashul, love, I… I want to leave._:: And here, in the sanctity of .their minds did she let the sadness and isolation be heard.

::_Certainly, dearheart._:: And with that, their was a whicker and soft chimes of a Companion's hooves. Stephanie turned and buried her head in Vashul's neck once again before they walked out of the Salle and towards the Collegium. It was on the way that she realized she had done something very Talydras, calling on the energy of the earth, and using a type of magic, so shouldn't she have felt..? Then she did feel it, the incessant tap on her shoulder, demanding to know who she was. Well, Vanyel had simply given evidence that he was a Herald-Mage, so Steph figured she could do something similar. She took the Vrondi and mentally showed it the bond that she had with her Companion. The Vrondi seemed to smile and then left her alone. She no longer felt like she was being watched.

With that taken care of, Vashul and Stephanie set off to the Dean's office to introduce herself and get set into her classes.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope that you like it, and I hope that you review. I have some secret spice for later chapters, and she WILL deal with the fact that she's in 'an imaginary world', or so she thinks. Please let me know what you think 


	2. The Butcher

Author's Note: This chapter contains references to characters in my other story, "Rustic Blues". You don't _have_ to read the other fanfic to understand this one, but it might help. Please keep in mind that this is later than I've gotten in the other fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Heralds of Valdemar series or anything. If I did, I'd be writing more books for all of my fans. ::Sigh:: As it is, I shall simply write fanfics under a pseudonym for the other people on who do not own the series.

* * *

_::Vashul, love, I… I want to leave.:: And here, in the sanctity of their minds did she let the sadness and isolation be heard._

_::Certainly, dearheart.:: And with that, there was a whicker and soft chimes of a Companion's hooves. Stephanie turned and buried her head in Vashul's neck once again before they walked out of the Salle and towards the Collegium. It was on the way that she realized she had done something very Talydras, calling on the energy of the earth, and using a type of magic, so shouldn't she have felt..? Then she did feel it, the incessant tap on her shoulder, demanding to know who she was. Well, Vanyel had simply given evidence that he was a Herald-Mage, so Steph figured she could do something similar. She took the Vrondi and mentally showed it the bond that she had with her Companion. The Vrondi seemed to smile and then left her alone. She no longer felt like she was being watched._

_With that taken care of, Vashul and Stephanie set off to the Dean's office to introduce herself and get set into her classes._

* * *

They started along the way, Stephanie tugging first the bottom of the shirt and then the top. She was trying to make it more presentable. Unfortunately, there wasn't a whole lot that she could do.

When they reached the collegium, Vashul whinnied until another Herald, presumably the Dean, came out to meet Stephanie. He introduced himself, but Stephanie wasn't paying much attention. He was also speaking Karasite, for her, yet it took too much effort for Stephanie to try to translate. Sure, she had learned to think in French, but it had been a long while and she was getting very tired. Apparently, pulling energies from the earth took a lot of her own energy. Maybe it was because she wasn't filtering it or something? Maybe it was too raw or something…

In her mind, the world of Valdemar was getting confused with other books she had read. It had been too long, and she was starting to try and sort things out when the Dean asked her a question.

::_Vashul… uh, what did he just ask?_:: She was a little panicked.

::_Love, he just asked if you would mind doing some tests. He wants to see your education level._::

"Eh, oui…" Stephanie replied. "We definitely can do that." This thinking in french thing was taking a while to come back.

They entered the Collegium after a sad goodbye between Vashul and Stephanie. The Dean was nice, but the fact was that he was not Vashul. They couldn't have that bond that she and her Companion had.

When they went into the office and sat down, Stephanie did not want to do any more tests. She flew through the math and made it though the Karasite. She struggled through the geography and history, but failed horrible at the Valdemarian.

The Dean sat and looked at her for a while.

"So… you are ahead in Mathematics and only need a slight bit of tutoring in Karasite, just for the accent and a bit of sentence structure. You'll need some geography and history. And… we'll need to teach you Valdemarian. Plus you'll need to get your gift checked.

"I will suggest that you see the housekeeper first and get the grey uniform first, though." He smiled, and Stephanie smiled shyly back.

"Thank you sir." She had wondered about that.

"Alright. Heklern!" The Dean called out and a teen about Stephanie's age in red walked into the room.

"Yes, Dean?" He asked in Karasite. Apparently, he had heard a bit, or all, of the conversation and decided to keep Stephanie in the loop, as it were.

"I would like you to show Stephanie around the Collegium. She needs some Heraldic Trainee uniforms and a room." The Dean was giving him a look that was not to be questioned.

"Uh… certainly. If you could follow me." He led Stephanie from the room and down the corridor. She was wondering why a Bard was showing a Heraldic Trainee around the Collegium, but came to a hesitant conclusion that all of the Heralds must be busy at that moment in time.

"Now, normally a Herald would be showing you around, unfortunately they are all busy at this time." Heklern apologized as they wandered through the hallways.

"Nah, s'okay. I figured that was why." Stephanie replied. "By the way, I'm Stephanie Delingfonte. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and waited for him to shake it.

"Ste-Stephanie Delingfonte?" Heklern asked, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Uh, yes. That's my name, don't wear it out?" They had stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Stephanie slowly withdrew her hand and placed it at her side, more than slightly uncomfortable.

"But, you're not Stef." Heklern had a very confused look as he looked at her up and down.

"Well, according to my birth certificate I am." She cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow. She returned his gaze, up and down, and suddenly she had a few butterflies in her stomach. Well, that was odd…

"But, you're… she's one of my good friends. She's a Bard!"

"How does she spell her name?" Stephanie said as she sighed. Apparently, the poor lad had never met two people with the same name. Well, now that she thought about it, she had only ever heard mention of one Stefan, who was in Vanyel's time.

"S-T-E-F-A-N-Y D-E-L-I-N-G-F-O-N-T-E." Heklern said.

Stephanie laughed. "Well, I'm spelled 'S-T-E-P-H-A-N-I-E', then the same last name. But! I am from another… uh… country. From far, far away."

"But you have the exact same last name?" Heklern wasn't believing her.

"How else would you explain my odd language, accent, and inability to speak Valdemarian."

"Really? I just thought that you had a difficulty with it. I didn't think you couldn't speak it."

Stephanie sighed once again. Boys could be so daft. She started talking in English, just to prove that she was from somewhere else.

"This is my first language. French is actually my second language that I learned in elementary school and then continued on in high school." She stopped and laughed again at the look of utter puzzlement on his face. Then, with only a slight bite of resentment, Stephanie switched back to French, taking on the slight accent of Karasite.

"That was my first language, called English. It's not from Valdemar, Karse, Rethwellan or anywhere. I'm not from any of those places, and any similarities between myself and others is purely coincidental." She paused for a moment there and then laughed. "I sound like a movie disclaimer!"

"A what?" Heklern asked, clearly puzzled.

"Oh, err… a special thing from… ah, my country." Damnit, she shouldn't be mentioning things like movies. As far as she knew, they didn't have technology like that in Valdemar. It was as if they had traded in advanced technology for Gifts and Magic. Hmmm, when Stephanie thought about it like that, she was leaning towards the opinion that this might perhaps be a better way…

It was at that moment that they continued moving and shortly came to the right place to get her uniform. The lady was speaking in some odd language that Stephanie was beginning to understand was Valdemarian. It was at that point that Heklern gently interrupted and told the lady, presumably, that Stephanie only spoke Karasite.

"Oh! You Herald Train?" The lady asked, clearly Karasite did not come easily for her.

"Yes." Stephanie sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the painful speech.

"You stand. I measure." The woman gestured Stephanie to stand, which she did after a moment. Hearing the lady butcher the language was painful, just like when her little sister used to speak French…

After a slight moment, she realized she was crying and she rubbed her eyes as quickly and stealthily as possible, then lowered her hand. The lady gave her a sympathetic look and then grabbed a piece of knotted rope. She took a few quick measurements and then disappeared into a back room, muttering under her breath.

Feeling bored, Stephanie started humming a little ditty under her breath. One that she had written a while ago.

In that moment, Heklern was standing right in front of her, his face white.

"Do you know the words to that song?" He asked.

"_Memories softly/ flitter by/ silently, desp'rtly/ I do cry,_" Stephanie sang. "Why?"

"That… that was the first song that Stefany ever sang at the Collegium with her gift. It's that song that made her be tested. She… she never sang it again. She flat out refused to, and no one else ever repeated it because we just… couldn't. Where did you hear it?" Now he was becoming a little demanding.

Just then, the woman returned with some clothes that she handed to Stephanie and bid her a good day in rough Karasite. Stephanie replied with a formal thank you and good day, accompanied by a flamboyant bow that any thespian would be proud of, then turned and walked out, motioning for Heklern to lead the way.

"I made it up a couple of years ago. But that's weird… that she would know the same song. I never, ever, told anyone else the song. And besides, how on earth would a character I've never heard of know it in a fic-" Stephanie cut herself of. Then, speaking slowly, she started again.

"I made it up. I don't know how… uh, another person would know it. Especially one from another… land."

"You're hiding something." Heklern said and Stephanie looked sharply up at him, but he wasn't paying much attention to her. He was now looking at someone else down the hallway.

* * *

AN: Who is this mysterious person! Is there some connection between the two characters of my two ML fanfics? Tune into the next chapter to find out! 


	3. Birthing Days

Disclaimer:Sigh: I do not own ML, HOV, Bards, Heralds or Healers. I do have one story all my own, but it's stuck in the land of writers block right now and really has nothing to do with this story at all, other than the fact that I just mentioned it a bit ago.

AN: In this chapter, some questions are answered, but more are raised! Muahahaha!

* * *

"_I made it up a couple of years ago. But that's weird… that she would know the same song. I never, ever, told anyone else the song. And besides, how on earth would a character I've never heard of know it in a fic-" Stephanie cut herself of. Then, speaking slowly, she started again._

"_I made it up. I don't know how… uh, another person would know it. Especially one from another… land."_

"_You're hiding something." Heklern said and Stephanie looked sharply up at him, but he wasn't paying much attention to her. He was now looking at someone else down the hallway._

* * *

Stephanie turned and looked where he was looking as a Full Herald in fancy white cloth came down the hallway. Her vest was definitely made of a plush velvet, probably woolen with a deep pile, and the pants were pristine linen. There were gold trimmings and even a gold circlet, and Stephanie new immediately who this was.

She bowed deeply, this time the bow was simple with great respect, rather than the flamboyant one she had mocked the other lady with.

Queen Seleney smiled at her and spoke in Karasite, unknowingly, or perhaps knowingly, imbuing the air with a Sense of what she was saying.

"You must be the newly chosen, by Vashul! How lovely!" She held out her hands and Stephanie hesitated only slightly before placing her hands in the Queen's.

"It's an honour to meet you…" Stephanie had never met anyone regal before. She had never even met a high politician or big CEO of a company. Still, with the Queen, she could feel the power. The Queen wasn't actively using it, she wasn't enforcing it on other people, but it was still there. And it was impressive.

"Oh hush now! I'm just a normal person." Seleney laughed, waving her hands.

Stephanie had to smile.

"I think you're a little more than just a regular person. None of the other Heralds could do what you do, madame, no matter what you try to tell us."

"Well aren't you a smart little cookie! Oh well, I must go off to yet another one of my endless meeting,." Seleney sighed. "Please, don't hesitate to come and talk with me if you need to."

Stephanie nodded as the Queen said hello to Heklern and then bade goodbye again, disappearing down the hallway.

"Does she always feel like that?" Stephanie asked, not caring if her sentence made no sense whatsoever.

"You mean that aura of power? Yeah, she does. I don't think she even realizes it, though." Heklern shook his head. "Anyways," he said as he continued his trek down the hallway. "We should get you to your room. I think the Dean said you were starting classes in a month, but that you were going to start some Valdemarian before that."

Stephanie frowned, she never had been the best student. Well, she had never been in a book before, so maybe it would be different…? Well, chances were she'd still procrastinate, what with Vashul and all of the things to see.

"Heklern…" She said hesitantly, a little unsure of how she should address him. "Do you think it would be possible for me to…ah… hang around the Bards more so than the Herald trainees at first?"

She knew that the question was an odd one, and she had no idea how he'd react. Sure, she knew that the Heralds were all nice and such, but back in high school she had been in choir, and hung out with the music and drama kids more than anyone else. In fact, she had been one of them. In her mind, the Bards were the equivalent, and the Heralds were more like Jocks. That would also probably put the blues as the 'popular' kids and the academic students. In fact, when she thought about it that way, the Collegium just seemed like a giant high school. If that were the case, then she would definitely feel more comfortable with the Bards at first.

"Well, I guess that would be alright… but we don't have many Karasite kids running around, so you'd stick out like a sore thumb." Heklern smiled at her.

"Hey, nothing tried, nothing gained, right? Besides, I'm not a kid. I'm turning nineteen the day after tomorrow." She crossed her arms in front of her and then uncrossed them, fixing her shirt.

"It's your birthing-day?" Heklern exclaimed. "How are you going to celebrate it?" He demanded.

"Uh, well…" Her face fell. Originally, she was going to go out to her first bar with her older sister and try alcohol for the first time. She had been nervous, of course, but excited. Ever since her sister had moved out, she hadn't seen her much. But she wasn;t home anymore.

"I don't want to talk about it." She simply stated, blinking furiously to make sure no tears fell. She clamped down on her emotion and subconsciously slumped, her previous posture gone.

"Okay, that's fine," Heklern said, although he clearly thought otherwise. He led her to her room and opened the door.

Inside was a bed and a dresser. There was one little window, giving a view of a tiny garden. The hallway seemed relatively quiet, being closer to the Bardic rooms than any other Heraldic room. It seemed as if someone had realized her preference before she had.

Stephanie was, to be truthful, only more depressed by the sparse room. She looked around it, her head hanging low, no energy in her movements.

"If you want," Heklern said, breaking the awkward silence. "I can give you a tour of the place."

Stephanie looked over at him, her eyes showing bags underneath them, her mind fiercely forcing back tears.

"I think I'd rather be alone." It was so soft that it wsas barely a whisper, and Heklern had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Alright…" He replied hesitantly. Then he seemed to make up his mind about something.

"But I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning to show you around." He waited for her to acknowledge what he said, so she nodded slightly, still looking around the empty room. It was comfortable, and not horrible, but it was just a room.

"Okay, see you then. I'm looking forwards to it." Heklern waited again, so Stephanie nodded again.

Still, he stood at the door, hesitating. She could Feel it. Slowly, she turned and looked at him.

A moment after their eyes connected, her face screwed up and she knew she was going to cry. Quickly, Steph turned and buried her face in her hands, holding her breath until at last a sob escaped.

Suddenly, Heklern was there, holding her in his arms and rubbing her back, making nonsense noises that were both annoying and soothing. That was all she needed, and she broke down, collapsing into his hug and sobbing as hard as she could. She didn't care that her nose was running, that her face was probably red and blotchy, or that her wails sounded like some badly-done-melodramatic-play.

Her mind just took her into a downwards spiral of despair.

* * *

AN: Why did he hug her? What shall she do about- ahm nevermind. I know there weren't many questions raised, but I do know that there will be much happening on the morrow! 'Cause I'm all emotional and sappy 'bout this part of the story, thanks to other things happening in my life. sighs This is what I get for listening to "I love you forever" on tape by Robert Munsch. grumbles Stupid really sad story that makes me cry... 


	4. The Black Hole

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this story, other than some characters and general plot, but on a good note my other, original story it out of it's writer's block! (6)

A/N: Awwuu! I know, I know, my stories are so angst-ridden and saddening, but I promise things will get better. It's just that, well, real people just don't 'get over' things. Honestly.

Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers! From this point on I will personally answer every review I get. .

Also: as for the spelling? I could swear I checked, but alas, I do have my failings. Example? I just updated "Rustic Blues" spelling the Queen's name as "Selenay" instead of Seleney... sigh But! At least it's up, after a loooooooong wait

I apologize for any and all spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

_Suddenly, Heklern was there, holding her in his arms and rubbing her back, making nonsense noises that were both annoying and soothing. That was all she needed, and she broke down, collapsing into his hug and sobbing as hard as she could. She didn't care that her nose was running, that her face was probably red and blotchy, or that her wails sounded like some badly-done-melodramatic-play._

_Her mind just took her into a downwards spiral of despair_.

* * *

It was quite a while afterwards when the tears ran out, and even later when the sobs quieted. Stephanie's breathing was still shaky when she realized that her nose was running a fair amount and suddenly drew back in embarrassment.

Without asking, Heklern handed her a handkerchief, and she was even more embarrassed. This would mean that she would have the _clean_ said handkerchief when she was done with it, and it was covered in her… er, mucus.

"I, uh," Stephanie began to stammer, ready to refuse the linen.

"Don't worry, you can keep it," Heklern smiled, knowing what was going on in her head before she could figure out a polite way to say it in her second language. In that instant, she was grateful and got another little peculiar twinge in her stomach.

She turned away from Heklern and blew her nose, then trying to clean it to the best of her ability. She folded up the handkerchief neatly and placed it on top of an achingly empty dresser.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, worried about her.

"Eh, I'm fine," Steph replied, her chin almost still. In reality, she wanted to run to him, to anyone, really, and have them just hold her until she woke up and everything was back to normal. She could feel Vashul start in the back of her head, and she sent comfort to the Companion. No, maybe not quite back to normal…

"I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" Heklern asked.

"What?" Stephanie replied, completely forgetting their entire conversation earlier.

"I'm showing you around the school." There was no question in his voice.

"Oh, er, yeah, sure."

"And you have your very first lesson in Valdemarian."

Well, she definitely did not remember hearing that.

"Okay… uh, what can I do about clothes?" she asked, tugging once again at the hem of her shirt, then re-adjusting the neckline to be a bit more modest.

"What, you don't like what you're wearing now?" Heklern teased. Stephanie smiled, he sounded just like her dad, craking jokes to stop her from crying. The smile faltered and she simply shook her head, clenching her teeth and refusing to break down in front of Heklern once again.

"Your clothes will be out in the hallway come morning, waiting for you. I'll be here around…" He glanced outside, as if looking at the sky to judge the time. "two bells after dawn, sound good?"

"Sure." Stephanie nodded once. "See you then?" She asked, uncertainly.

"Definitely. I'll meet you in front of your room. And don't worry if you're not awake yet, I can wake you up." He flashed her another smile, bid her goodnight, and left.

She went to close the door after him and ended up stopping right in front of it. She looked down at the handle and her face fell – it looked exactly like the handle to her bedroom back home.

One quick look around the room was enough to enforce the feeling that this was, in no way, her newly renovated room, with it's moss green walls and bone white bookshelves, filled to the brim with all of her most beloved novels.

She crawled into the large bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, wishing that she was cuddling with someone, or that she could just walk upstairs and ask her mom for a hug. She wished that she could hear her house creak, and her cats chase each other across the kitchen floor. But there was nothing but silence.

She had no more tears, so she simply stared at the unadorned wall of her new room until the sun set, the stars had reached their peak, and the moon was kissing the western horizon.

It was that point when she finally closed her eyes and slept.

The next morning came way too early for Stephanie. As far as her body was concerned, it had not gotten enough sleep and it was going to make her suffer for it. She was, luckily, up before Heklern arrived, but her mind was far from awake.

"Heyla!" Heklern called when Steph opened the door. He took a quick, covert look at her, seeing the bags under her eyes and the way that she wavered slightly as she stood.

"Are you ready for the tour?" He asked. He was a little worried, but she looked more comfortable in the trainee greys.

"Does the tour include breakfast?" Stephanie asked, covering a yawn as they left her room behind.

"That's where it starts," Heklern grinned. He led the way and they were soon eating in the main dining hall. There were greens, greys and reds all around them, chattering noisily and eating. Heklern handed Stephanie a plate, putting a decent amount of food on it. She snorted and grabbed his plate, the one that he had piled more food on.

She dug in before he could say anything, chuckling as he made various noises, none of them very nice. She was always hungry, with a ravenous appetite.

"You, you just – you-!" Heklern stammered.

"I-I just, I…. just took your food and am eating it, yes. Honestly, how could I not?" She shoved more food into her mouth and then swallowed. "I mean, you gave me hardly any food! I'm a growing girl."

"I thought tomorrow was your nineteenth birthing-day?" Heklern asked. He reached for something just past her but made a grab for the plate. She quickly hand the plate back in her hand and away from him, though. She ate it in a flash then placed the empty plate back on the table.

"There."

"How… where did you put all of that food?" He looked at her slight frame and raised an eyebrow.

"I have a hallow leg with a black whole that leads to a third world country where I feed millions of people." She smiled wider, if that was possible. "See, I'm not gluttonous at all. I am merely charitable." She held herself with a serious face for a moment or so before breaking down and laughing. Heklern joined in without preamble.

Soon, they were both done their multiple plates of breakfast. The tour picked up from there and wandered through the kitchens, the gardens, and all three collegiums. They even wandered through the old and new palaces. They were touring a garden when Stephanie sighed, glancing longingly at the companion's field.

"How about this," Heklern said, his eyes shining with mischief. "I can tell your teacher to meet you in Companion's field, and there you can take your first lesson in Valdemarian. I'll even ask your teacher to bring a luncheon. Sound good?"

"So…" Here, Stephanie became shy again. She was usually shy in strange situations, unless it was completely strange in which point she became brave again. She looked down at her feet. "I can go see Vashul?" She asked.

Heklern smiled.

"Yes, and your teacher will be along in the next candlemark." He smiled. Stephanie hesitated a moment, almost dancing on the spot. He took pity on her and spoke again.  
"You can go now, if you'd like."

Stephanie smiled, thanked him quickly and ran towards the field. Heklern could see in the distance a white companion run up to the fence and their joyful reunion. It seemed like the perfect time for him to withdraw and make the arrangements for her lesson and teacher.

* * *

Alrighty! I hope you liked it! I'll be posting another chapter within the month, so e-mail me if I don't. Remind me! I get busy, so... 


End file.
